Barduun
Barduun was a Mandalorian mercenary hired by Marvid and Craitheus Qreph to enter the unknown monolith stationed below Base Prime in the heart of the Chiloon Rift. With the Force-sensitive mercenary Savara Raine acting as the key to entering the gate between Base Prime and the monolith, Barduun became Force-sensitive, but he was also rendered insane and began to use the dark side of the Force, drawing on fear and anger from others. His insanity prompted him to betray the Qrephs and help Han Solo and Ohali Soroc (both prisoners on Base Prime) escape from the brothers' clutches. During the escape, he fought the Qrephs' Nargon guards in their clone laboratory. In the laboratory, Solo found his own clone and also a younger clone of his wife, Leia, which Solo dubbed as "Creepy Leia". Barduun helped Solo get close to the gate between the base and the monolith, but when Barduun tried to force him to enter past the gate, Solo refused. Barduun was adamant that the only way to defeat the Qrephs was to enter the gate and become Force-sensitive. When Barduun tried to force Solo into the gate, he defended himself. In the process Barduun lost Creepy Leia and also ended up dead when Solo shot him down. His remnants were blown away by the turrets that defended the gate. Biography In the year 45 ABY, Barduun was one of the Mandalorians which they rented Craitheus and Marvida Qrephowie. As part of the work for them, at some point with Savar Reine he went through a mysterious gateway into the interior of the monolith discovered by brothers Qreph. Upon his return was significantly altered, primarily earned on the ability to use the Force, he became at the same time, however crazy. Some time later, he was one of the players who took part in a game of Sabacca, along with his brothers Qreph, Ohali Soroca, its copy called Ohali Two, Han Solo as players and Mirta Gev as krupierką. In the game they played, what was the idea Barduuna, the rate was a pain inflicted by a specialist in torture droid, who asked players to injury pain corresponding to the selected set out during the game. During the game he forced through a successful bluff Hana to adopt a corresponding crushing pain thumb. In a subsequent game as a bet placed while the pain felt at the firing of the eye. When Marvida as its bid for Hana appointed an answer to the question of who killed Mom Barduun protested, saying that the question can not be at stake, but said Mirta as krupierka that sometimes the answer can make as much pain as physical injuries and accepted the bid. At one point, one of the Mandalorian came into the room to announce Marvida that came Savara insistent on a private meeting. This same so having exchanged a few words with Han left the game. Barduun after a forced break continued in the match, as the rate of selecting the pain of a broken nose. To his surprise, Han raised the stakes for the pain of death, so it Mandalorian objected. Han clarified so that it is about a specific death, choosing death by drowning. Droid involved in the processing of their rates of pain confirmed that maybe any, ask, noting that the victim may, however, fall into a coma. Meanwhile, Mirta protested, noting that because of the rules and order of moves, Han can not raise rates. Han focused on it so hare trying to interview her, including finding out why working for Qrephów. Thanks Barduun learned that the main reason she took this job, and therefore the accompanying Mandalorians was the desire to eradicate nanovirus that the army Jacen Solo in 41 ABY dropped the atmosphere Mandalory and by which neither she nor Mandalore Boba Fett can not back to the planet. When asked dowódczynię if this is true, it does not deny asking him only whether a large payment in loans he received each of the Mandalorian not enough for him. A short time later, after the second brother also left the place Qreph game when Han wanted to stop and Mirta once again ask him pain, unexpectedly for all Barduun using the Force stopped her, just telepathically Han also ordered bu fled. Where that slid out of his chair and attacked myrtle, Barduun power of two Nargonów pushed against the wall. Immediately attacked them again using the power of lightning, Han also told to take their blasters and not worry about Mirta, who injured hid behind the bar. Soon we left the room, allowing Han to follow him, with this in a moment exercised. Barduun Han ordered to destroy the door panel through which passed, expressing the hope that this will give them enough time to, as clarified after asking Hana, rescue the princess for whom this is the only hope. Following his escape, Barduun Han explained what to do, also he said it does not lead Hana to escape but to the possibility of revenge for the death of Leah, which was in contradiction with his earlier words. According to the accompanying Uhali Barduun tried to persuade Han to revenge to feed his negative feelings, but Han himself had nothing against this, as long as it did help in revenge for Qrephach. In the laboratory, which they reached Mandalorian left for a while Han himself so that he may dispose of an airlock. However, after he heard noises suggesting that it purports he is something else, called him so, twice the action resuming at certain intervals, as with the Han did not seem to react. When at last the two joined forces again, Barduun companion asked, where is the Uhali, Han, however, said vaguely that he will not accompany them. Barduun explained where it came while his new escort, because when they separated he launched one of the blots, which is a copy Leia. Thus explained why earlier said contradictory things about Leia - speaking of saving, he meant the rescue Lei version of mud, for themselves. Unexpectedly Barduun also attacked Han, with lightning Force, the same but with the reflexes escaped the main hit, also said his blaster fire, hitting Barduuna which thus ceased to use lightning. As it turned out, they were intended for the upcoming Nargonów, no Hana, which was not attacked. After a moment, the warrior resumed his attack, hurting three opponents who had come lightning, not paying attention to a hole in his thigh that Han shot. Han recalled only to remember that this is on his side. Immediately he told him to take biota Lei into the room from behind, while he continued to struggle. With one hand reflected incoming arrows, the other sent shots, in the meantime, by combining the power of Biot Leia and her running through the door through which she and Han had to go. Soon we joined them, revealing the way Han that he spoke to him through the biota, not blot in itself. They went out together outside the base, where Barduun encouraged to Hana walked with him toward the interior of the monolith to gain sufficient power to defeat him Qrephów. Han, however, was not willing ago. While Barduun insisted Han retreated, shooting not giving him a choice of opponent. He stabbed him several times, hitting among other things, in the neck and chest, while the share of destruction completed the base defense systems in the range where he got Barduun receding. Wounded warrior finally ended his life after being hit by a series of shots. Appearances *''Crucible'' Category:Forceful Users Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Mercenaries